


Learn To Knock. Please, Learn To Knock.

by JZXR7



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, First Time, Forgive Me, I have no excuse for this, Masturbation, Smut, Walking in on people, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZXR7/pseuds/JZXR7
Summary: Cordelia Goode has a high-stress job. And unlike some people (cough Zoe), she can't screw the butler. So yes, if people would stop barging into her room while she's taking care of herself, she'd appreciate it.She'd also appreciate it if her inconvenient crush on the coven's resident swamp witch would please fade.





	Learn To Knock. Please, Learn To Knock.

In Cordelia’s opinion, her girls are using her supremacy as an excuse to never knock when they enter her room, ever. The complete lack of privacy has gotten quite frustrating. Especially when it seems that her entire council has been using frat row as their own personal meat market. The ability to deal with her own needs without someone just barging in isn’t too much to ask, is it?

Apparently, it is.

So here she is at three in the goddamn morning, unable to sleep, fingers pumping inside of herself. Because of course Misty chose today to go dancing in the rain and forgot to dry off before she came in. Of course, her shirt ended up becoming transparent. And of-fucking-course her inappropriate crush on her subordinate has not abated. Fuck.

She feels guilty for her current position. But if she goes another day like this she is going to literally explode. So getting herself off and trying desperately not to think of Misty Day was just going to have to happen.

It is very difficult not to think of Misty Day. She can hear someone singing Landslide as they come up the stairs, and it is very hard not to think of Misty when-wait a minute. The person singing is alarmingly close to her room. But she’s so goddamn close and she can’t not finish at this point or she will murder whoever has ended up distracting her. Moving faster, her head drops back against the pillows, Misty’s name on her lips and a blissful expression on her face.

“Yes, Ms. Delia?”

Cordelia tears her hand away from her body, sitting up quickly, face burning in humiliation. Misty smiles back at her, seemingly unbothered by the situation.

“Hey! I know it’s late, but I couldn’t sleep and ya said ta come in if the dreams were botherin’ me again, and…And ya musta heard me out there, cause ya said my name. I’m real sorry if I woke ya up. Are ya sick or somethin’? Ya look a lil feverish.”

Cordelia flushes. This was…not good. This was a fucking disaster. Misty is still staring at her, eyes wide, kind smile still in place. Cordelia can feel her walls tightening in spite of herself. Shit.

“I…Am so sorry. This was not appropriate, and if I’ve made you uncomfortable in any way-of course I have. I’m so sorry, Misty-“

“-What are ya talking about, Ms. Delia?”

Cordelia freezes. There really wasn’t much to misinterpret in this situation, was there? Not even Misty could possibly think this was appropriate.

“My…Behavior. Just now. And involving you in it.”

Misty’s brow furrows. “What were ya even doin’? Whatever it was, your face was all strange. Are ya feelin’ okay?”

Not at the moment. No, she really wasn’t. “I was…I mean…Fuck. Fucking hell. How do you not know about this already?”

Misty has moved to sit on the edge of her bed, leaning forward toward her like no lines have been crossed. “Know about what?”

Cordelia sighs. “Touching yourself. It’s something people do…To feel good. It’s usually a private thing.”

Misty nods. “So I just…?” Her fingers travel under her skirt, and Cordelia has a stroke. She grabs Misty’s wrist, face bright red and heart slamming inconveniently in her chest.

“Normally people don’t do that in front of other people.”

She’d still like to see that. Fuck, now the image of Misty fucking herself is in her head. And probably will be till the day she dies. Fuck!

Misty grins up at her apologetically, eyes not quite reaching Cordelia’s. Shit. She’s ruined everything now, hasn’t she?

“I gotta question. My mama said you weren’t supposed ta touch yourself…There. That your husband was s’posed ta do that?”

Oh dear Lord, would this torture ever end?

“Yes. Sometimes people without other people do that to themselves.”

“So it’d be better with another person?”

And now Cordelia is thinking of her own fingers inside of Misty, hearing her moan, what her lips might taste like. The second she leaves Cordelia is going to need to come again.

“Many people think so, yes.”

Misty nods and leans forward. Her hand is on Cordelia’s leg.

“I could help ya with that. If ya wanted.”

She does want. She definitely wants.

“Misty. Typically you don’t do that for people you aren’t…Involved with.”

“So you don’t want me to?”

She almost looks…disappointed. Which would be ridiculous.

“Misty. You have no obligation to go along with my rather inappropriate conduct toward you. I assure you that I will never cross any boundaries toward you-“

“-I want ya to. Cross boundaries. All of em. Nan told me about two girls bein’ together, said something bout gettin’ a room already. And I want ya to.”

Well then. Okay.

She leans forward slightly, and Misty lunges to meet her. Misty’s lips are exactly as soft as she’d thought they’d be. Her skin is warm under her hands as Cordelia grabs onto her biceps, and her grip on Cordelia’s hips is close to bruising. She pulls Cordelia harder against her, moaning softly, and Cordelia is fairly certain she’s hallucinating this entire encounter but doesn’t really care. Because Misty kissed her, is still kissing her, and only an imbecile would walk away from that.

Pulling away slowly, she almost giggles when Misty follows her, pouting as their lips separate.

“Aww, Dee! I didn’t want ya ta stop, ya know.”

Cordelia isn’t particularly keen on stopping either. But someone has to be the responsible one in this situation. Right?

“Misty. Are you absolutely certain this is what you want? And you’re not feeling pressured to do this from what you saw or heard tonight? Because-mmmph!” Misty is kissing her again, pulling her down on top of her, and perhaps for once responsibility can kiss her ass. Misty squeals as Cordelia nips at her bottom lip, and she smiles. She flicks her tongue over the seam of Misty’s lips, and she opens her mouth slightly. Cordelia presses forward, tongue brushing against Misty’s and hands tangled in golden curls.

Misty is writhing underneath her, hips pressing up against Cordelia’s thigh, and she grins. She holds Misty against the mattress and pulls away from her mouth before grinding against her firmly. Misty moans loudly, grip on Cordelia tightening.

“Does that feel good?”

She nods, eyes fluttering shut as Cordelia continues moving against her. The expression on her face is absolutely glorious.

“Dee. I want -God that feels amazin’- I wanna make ya feel good. Do ya want me to-”

Cordelia grins down at Mist, hand over her mouth and thigh pressing insistently against Misty’s center.

“Shh. Let me take care of you first, alright?”

Misty pauses before nodding. She leans forward to capture Cordelia’s lips again. She reaches up to pull Cordelia’s head closer, wrapping her legs around Cordelia’s hips. Cordelia moves downward, sucking a hickey onto Misty’s neck. She can feel Misty’s pulse hammering beneath her lips. Moving lower, she pauses at the neckline of Misty’s shirt. She grabs the hem, looking at Misty questioningly, and the other woman rips it over her head. It lands somewhere on the floor, but Cordelia is more interested in the fact that Misty neglected to wear a bra today.

Cordelia surges forward, knocking them both backward. Misty shrieks in surprise, mattress shaking beneath them. She reaches out to stroke over newly-bared skin, cupping Misty’s breasts and squeezing gently. She’s rewarded with a low moan.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

Misty nods, smiling widely. It’s impossible not to smile back before moving lower and sucking on a pert nipple. Misty’s hips buck forward, and her fingernails leave marks over Cordelia’s shoulders. She’s so fucking gorgeous. Cordelia wants to devour her.

And what’s stopping her from doing so?

She inches a hand downward, toying with the waistband of Misty’s skirt. Misty makes no move to stop her. She’s fully relaxed under Cordelia’s mouth and hands, silent but for the occasional whimper. The little sounds she’s been making become a loud groan of protest as Cordelia moves away from her chest.

It’s really cute, actually. “May I take this off?”

Misty looks down at her, pout in full force. “Ya stopped ta ask me that?”

She rips the skirt off, followed by her panties. “There. Now ya ain’t gotta ask any more questions.”

Cordelia is fairly certain that’s not true, but decides that she’d much rather have her mouth on Misty again then speak. She’s almost paralyzed by the question of where to start. Misty looks up at her, unselfconscious, spread out on the bed. She resembles an angel in the dim light. Her trademark eyeliner is smeared slightly, and a light blush covers her cheeks and chest.

Cordelia is fairly certain she’s had a heart attack and gone to heaven. Or something. Maybe she’s finally gone off the deep end.

Whether or not she’s finally lost her grip on reality, Misty’s giggles as she kisses down her stomach make her heart do very strange acrobatics in her chest. She pauses as she hovers over Misty’s center, glancing upward. Misty is staring down at her in abject wonder, curious and impatient and gripping onto the pillow tightly. When she notices Cordelia looking, she beams. Her heart clenches in response.

“Misty. Do you want me to touch you here?”

She nods eagerly.

“How about with my mouth?”

She pauses before nodding again, more slowly.

“Please, Delia.”

Cordelia notes the lack of the typical “Ms.” and smiles. She places her hands on Misty’s thighs, easing them apart before slowly licking over her clit.

“Fuck!”

Cordelia smirks to herself, continuing her slow exploration between Misty’s legs. She’s covered her own mouth with her hand, little noises still escaping. Cordelia makes a mental note to kick everyone out of the house for a night so she can make Misty scream properly. She sucks harder, gratified by the slow roll of Misty’s hips. She swipes her tongue over Misty’s entrance before slowly easing inside. Misty freezes with a moan, muscles tensing slightly. Flicking in and out of her, Cordelia glances up toward Misty’s face. Her head is thrown back, hair covering the pillow like a halo. Her eyes are tightly shut.

She lines up a finger with Misty’s entrance and pauses. Before she can ask for permission, Misty is reaching down to press her hand forward. She’s warm and tight and so very, very wet for her. Cordelia returns to sucking her clit, pumping inside of her slowly.

“Delia…More, please.”

Misty is bright red and unable to make eye contact as she says the words. Cordelia increases her pace, working another inside of her. Misty is keening quietly, chest heaving, and watching her come apart is Cordelia’s new favorite thing.

She comes fairly quietly, a surprised and breathy moan before silence. She’s smiling and sleepy-eyed as she comes down from it, limbs strewn across the bed, and Cordelia isn’t quite sure what is supposed to happen now.

“Do ya want me ta…” She gestures vaguely, blushing darkly and unable to finish the question before yawning. Cordelia crawls up beside her and moves an errant curl out of her face.

“I want you to go to sleep. Which you should have done hours ago.”

Misty blinks up at her twice before nestling down in the blankets, arm across Cordelia’s waist.

“M’kay. G’night, Delia.”

“Goodnight, Misty.” And for the first time in years, Cordelia is able to sleep.


End file.
